1 week cololal
by sorayoshi
Summary: Colonello and Lal have to make the most out of 1 week before Lal has to leave for her long mission.Both of them hoped that this week was going to be the best ever.Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **1 week

**Pairing: **Cololal :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own khr or colonello or lal mirch

**Note: **This will be my first story with more than 1 chapter I hope :D thanks for they reviews :3 I was jumping for joy when I got them XD I hope you enjoy :D

"I will be gone for a while on a mission so you will be trained by someone else understood?" Lal shouted at her half dead trainees expect for one of them, that's right Colonello. "Yes, ma'am" The trainees said with no energy and walked off to their break.

"Hey Lal? How long are going to be gone for?" Colonello said hoping that Lal would answer.

"I'll be gone for at least a month or two but it could go longer" Lal answered which made Colonello frown because he loved being around Lal and didn't want her to be gone for so long.

"I-I see" Colonello said with sadness is his voice. "B-but why do you have to go? Couldn't they get someone else?"

He asked "Because I'm the only one who could do it because all the other commanders were too scared to" Lal said which made Colonello frown even more.

"Don't worry you'll have one week of my Spartan training before I leave" Lal said with a bit of humour in her voice then walked away.

"One week eh? Then I'm going to make the most of this week" Colonello murmured with a little grin on his face then walked off to his room.

In his room, he thought of many ways of making the most of this week. Even though she wasn't leaving forever, a month or more without Lal would feel like eternity without her. He had the whole week planned and hopefully it would all work out.

But Colonello wasn't the only one who was unhappy about the mission Lal had to go on. Lal herself was unhappy about this mission because even though she always denied it she actually liked being around Colonello and to her a month or more without Colonello felt like eternity to her as well. So she also though of a way to make the most of this week before she left on her mission.

Both of them hopped that this week was going to the best week ever.

**Did you like it :D I know it's short T.T couldn't think of a better 1****st**** chapter but I hope you liked it :D I'll try and update as much as I can but I have school so I'll try my best ;D Feel free to help me improve :D and once again thanks to those who reviewed XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** 1 week (day 1)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own khr or colonello or Lal

**Note:** Hiyo ^.^ sorry for the late update D; had lots of stuff to do. But I had the story all planned out in my mind when I was doing gymnastics for sport ;D nearly killed myself on a trampoline and balance beam thinking about it ^.^ ya I know I'm an idiot. Oh yeah and thanks to Carolily for pointing out I forgot my 'kora's' he he sorry not used to it but I added it in this chap :D I drilled it into my brain but I accidently kept writing kora at the end of my sentences at school he he and the teacher was like WTF why there so many scribbles o-o but any way enough of my stupidity and life and onto the story ;D

Lal woke up and did her normal rituals; she spent all of yesterday think of ways to make the most of this week before she went on her mission. But Lal wasn't what you called very ladylike so she didn't really think of anything romantic to do with Colonello but she thought what she planned was pretty good. After she did everything, she walked outside to go to breakfast but today she took and different rout.

She purposely took the long way so she could past Colonello's room, it was a part of her plan but she didn't know if Colonello would still be somewhere near his room. But when she reached Colonello's room, she couldn't find him anywhere and instead of Lal finding Colonello, Colonello found her. "Morning kora" greeted Colonello which shocked Lal but instead of punching him in the face like she usually does, she did something different. "M-morning Colonello, uh hey d-do you wanna go t-to b-breakfast together?" Lal said while blushing harder after every word she spoke which ended up making her look like a ripe red tomato. "Sure kora, let's go" he said with a huge grin on his face.

At the canteen, they grabbed their food and sat down to eat. Colonello got a huge stack of pancakes with heaps of syrup, heaps of bacon, heaps of sausages and heaps of eggs. Lal got something completely different to him; she got a bowl of fruit salad and some pieces of toast. While Colonello was eating or you could say pigging out, Lal was just watching him in disgust "How in the world can you eat all that" Lal said with a disgusted tone, I mean come on pancakes+syrup+bacon+sausages+eggs= lots of calories to Lal. "What? I like kora" Colonello said while stuffing a mouthful of bacon, "pfft that's what they all say" Lal murmured to herself.

After breakfast, both of them walked over to the training field where the other trainees would normally meet Lal. But today all of the trainees realised something strange, they realised that Colonello was walking right next to Lal without any red areas on his face and wasn't limping. Both of them seemed like two normal people walking which made the soldiers think that they were both dating. But they were all too scared to ask them because they knew if they did they would end up as piles of flesh on the floor.

"OKAY SOLDIERS, GIVE ME 100 PUSH-UPS AND SIT-UPS THEN 20 LAPS AROUND THE WHOLE FIELD THEN DO IT YWO MORE TIMES, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD MAGGOTS?" Lal shouted which made the trainees jump out of their skins and salute, none of them had the guts to complain because they knew if they did, they would have to do it ten times more than they had to do. So they obeyed and did what they were told.

After 100 push-ups and 10 sit-ups, the trainees were all half dead but the ones who stopped even for a second were slapped silly. But Colonello didn't stop, he kept going even though it killed but her wanted to impress Lal so he just kept going. This was actually a part of his plan, he wanted to impress Lal so it would be easier for him to continue the plan he had planned. Surprisingly his plan worked, Lal was impressed that Colonello was in front of the others and already up to his second round of Spartan training.

After the gruesome WARM UP, yep that was a Spartan training WARM UP. All of the trainees were all were dead except for Colonello who wanted to keep impressing Lal. "So what are we doing next kora" Colonello said with a happy tone and a huge grin which earned him some funny looks by his peers. "Next we will be doing aiming practise, combat training, obstacle course then lunch" Lal said with a little smile which no one could see except for Colonello because he had seen those small smiles on Lal before.

During aiming practise and combat training, Lal had a normal smile on her face. One of the reasons why she was smiling was because her trainees were pretty pathetic at aiming and were taken down easily in combat training. Another reason was because Colonello was doing really good and also he didn't flirt with her as much as he normally did because he was busy impressing Lal.

When the whole Spartan training was done, all of the trainees dragged themselves to lunch. After all the other trainees left, Colonello approached Lal "Hey Lal, do wanna go out for lunch kora? I mean I don't have much to do and the food at the canteen sucks at lunch" Colonello said with smile on his face hoping Lal would agree. "S….."

**HAHAHAHAHA I'm leaving it there to mess with you :D did you like it ? :D it's the longest story ive done, I'll finish it tomorrow ;D plz review cuz when you do you make me a very happy person and thanks to those who review my other chap XD I'll update as fast as I can't but until then, sayonara **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: 1 week (day1)**

**Note: Hiyo ;D I'm so happy I was able to update today XD finished all my homework and stuff so I decided to update and I also realised that my last chap was really squished up so I tried to space it out in this chap and thanks to those who reviewed and here's the story, enjoy **

"_Seriously Colonello, you think that I would go to lunch to you, ha in your dreams"_

That's what Lal would usually say if someone asked her, but Colonello wasn't just someone so she reacted differently.

"S-s-sure why not I've got nothing else to do and y-you're right, the canteen's food isn't the best at lunch" .Lal said while trying to hide her red face.

"REALLY KORA? YOU SERIOUS? Sweet I'll meet you at the front gate and you can change. No need to wear your military uniform outside kora". Colonello was about burst with excitement, "YES YES YES YES YES I can't believe she said yes kora, this is gonna be the best day ever". Colonello thought while jumping for joy and skipping to his room.

"Is he high or something". Lal thought with one eyebrow up while she was watched Colonello go crazy in happiness.

Colonello arrived to the front gate first because he was so excited. He wore a green T-shirt with a large black 01 at the front with red and white shorts and white sneakers. Colonello looked at his watch wondering where Lal was but then saw Lal approaching him which put a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Lal, what took you so long kora?". Colonello asked while approaching Lal

"Oh sorry I had to find a good sized gun to take with me". Colonello was shocked, not that about Lal bring a gun with her, to him that was pretty normal for someone like Lal. HE was shocked about how Lal looked because it was the first time he had seen her in casual clothes. She wore a white tank top with a thin grey zipper hoodie and navy short shorts with black converses.

"Well then, let's go kora" Colonello said while walking next to Lal

"Where are we going anywhere? Don't tell me we're going to some romantic restaurant". Lal didn't really like romance; she just didn't get what was so good about romance and romantic things.

"Don't worry Lal, I'm sure you're going to like it kora, it's not romantic like at all kora" Colonello said with a huge grin on his face which seemed kind of suspicious to Lal.

"Then can you tell me where we're going?" Lal said trying to get some ideas of where they're going.

"Sorry Lal, it's a surprise kora" Colonello was actually pretty good at keeping a surprise so Lal kind of had a hard time getting any hints.

"What is he planning, hmmm it better be good or I'm leaving" Lal thought with a confused expression on her face.

They walked to the bus stop then took the bus to Colonello's lunch surprise location, Lal tried to look around to get an idea to where they were going.

"We're here kora, let's go" Colonello said while getting out of his seat and heading to the door.

When they got off the bus they started walking again, by then Lal was dying to know where Colonello was taking her.

"I wish he would just tell me, seriously this is getting annoying" Lal thought but then Colonello stopped in front of a little yellow restaurant that was on the corner of the road.

"We're here kora; see i told you it wasn't romantic. Just a normal restaurant kora" Colonello said while opening the door for Lal.

"Thanks, I guess you were right" Lal actually did like it, it was a little restaurant with blue walls and white table cloths on small rectangle tables with a small vase and pink rose on each table. The restaurant also had a large yellow counter at the back of the restaurant and 2 large windows on the right and left.

"YES she looks like she really likes it kora" Colonello thought while walking over to the table for two which was next to one of the large windows.

Colonello pulled out a chair for Lal then sat in the chair across her, "So what do you wanna order kora?" Colonello asked while looking at the menu.

"I don't know maybe the salad" Lal was a pretty stingy eater, she didn't like fattening foods but Colonello was the complete opposite.

"I think I'll get the steak and chips kora" Lal didn't get how he could eat that kind of stuff.

"Good afternoon ma'am, sir, what would like?" The waiter said, "I would like the steak and chips kora and she want the salad."

"Good choice, it will be out in a while" The waiter said, Colonello and Lal gave the waiter a nod then he walked off.

"This is so great kora, spending time with Lal is the best" Colonello thought while staring at Lal which earned him an evil glare from Lal.

The rest of the time, they just stared at each other or what was happening outside. Sometimes their eyes would meet which made both of them blush. It was pretty awkward but they were both really happy that they got to spend time together.

"Lal is so beautiful, spending time with her is so awesome kora" Colonello thought while eating his chips.

"I have to admit, Colonello isn't as annoying as he is in training. Spending time with him is pretty nice" Lal thought while she stared at Colonello who was busy eating.

After lunch, they left the restaurant and walked over to the bus stop.

"This was actually pretty nice, I hope we can do this again sometime" Lal said while blushing which made Colonello grin.

"Yeah this was great, maybe we should do this again tomorrow kora" Lal nodded then walked onto the bus which just arrived.

When they reached the front gate, Colonello gave Lal a kiss on the cheek which made her blush and in exchange, a knee in the gut.

"Have a nice day Lal kora" Colonello gasped before falling to the ground in pain.

"You too" Answered Lal who had a little smile on her face and walked to her room.

"Love you Lal" Colonello murmured when Lal walked off.

**DONE :D hehe did you like it? Plz review and once again thanks to those who reviewed my other chap. Hope you enjoyed it I'll update as soon as I can but I have a heck of a lot of assignments coming up but I'll try ;D But until then, Sayonara**


End file.
